five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Demonic BB/The FNAF Fanon Rap Project
Hello there, fellow users! I need your help! I've been thinking on making a song for this wiki in a whole! So, I want you guys to submit some lyric ideas in the comments, as well as who shall be singing. I was thinking a lay out like this: Bolt-Weed: I've seen the things not many can, Heads up people, I'm the Zombie Man! Bites burning like acid rain, Don't come close; I'll eat ya brain! Phantom Bungale: Don't come closer, you'll become my prey. Lasting five nights is not easy, don't bother to stay. So pay attention to my phantom soul. My body's purple, and part black like coal. TonicHedgefox: WILD TONIC APPEARED! What ya gonna do, '''disappear!' ''Gonna rap faster than a SONIC RAINBOOM. It's me, Tonic Hedgefox gonna show ya doom! Evil Freddy: Shadowboy: I am a globe sitting on a desk! There is not much that you can ask! At first I got interrupted by a computer! But now I am doing a rap in a corner! Tom: I now live inside this small place! But still you can't keep with my pace! Don't look at the cameras or you will see, That I will come in there and you can't flee! Half of Chorus with Users 1, 2 and 3: Check the cameras that are so delayed And when the night is done then you are saved Wait for your clock that strikes at Dawn! And try to avoid the different FNaF Fanons Half of Chorus with Users 1, 2 and 3's OCs: We appreciate you being brave But soon enough you'll meet your grave You will never get to see the day light When you come back tomorrow night! Final Line with Users and OCs: We are not the canon... WE ARE JUST FANON! MariovsSonicFan: User 4's OC: Seth Reuben: Don't you dare close your eyes! Watch the stickman or I will rise Hard to see me during the night! Open those doors, '''I may bite!' Sethy: ''Haha! '''Hey guy! Someone just died on the phone!' And now you're just stuck here all alone! I hate those cameras don't you dare turn them on! Unless you will never see the light of the dawn! User 6: User 6's OC: Half of Chorus with Users 4, 5 and 6: ''Check the cameras that are so delayed And when the night is done then you are saved Wait for your clock that strikes at Dawn! And try to avoid the different FNaF Fanons Half of Chorus with Users 4, 5 and 6's OCs: We appreciate you being brave But soon enough you'll meet your grave You will never get to see the day light When you come back tomorrow night! Final Line with Users and OCs: We are not the canon... WE ARE JUST FANON! My Huge Rap: I was just a simple user on the canon Wiki, But, I managed to get myself blocked quickly I moved on over to the wiki of Roleplay But it got boring quickly, that's what I say I found this wiki, and quickly made friends In other words, I gave my life a new cleanse You may think a Demonic BB is annoying But, my friends find me quite enjoying! Personality, hilarity, I got it all! I will also answer to your call! Now, it's time for me to introduce my bro So, everyone listen to '''MR MUNROE!''' Xavier's Rap: Final Full Chorus with Everybody: Category:Blog posts